thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron "Tigerclaw" Howlett
History Not much is know about Aaron's life as an infant.It is only that his mother never took the time to take care of him and left him whit his father.Aaron grew up unaware about his father's secrets.All he cared about was playing.As a child he was tireless,never stopping running climnig in trees or anything.The only way he could stay calm was wehn he was working on an engine.Even the most scrap metal he could repair. At the age of 11 Aaron's claws first popped out.When he came back from school he saw a woman being robbed by a crimester and then it happened.His claws came out and he killed the criminal.Scared by all this he ran home and showed his father who said it was"about time".Soon Aaron learned how to control his powers and make them come out at will. A few years later.When Aaron became 14,he was tricked into undergoing the surgery that would give him Adamantium Claws.Aaron,in all his ignorance agreed and did the operation.Though painfully he survived the operation.But he heard that they wanted to use him as a weapon to kill his father.In rage Aaron killed most of the peopel and went back home whit a motorcycle he had repaired.At th age of 16 Aaron became a superhero going by the name'Tigerclaw'. Regenerative Healing Factor Foreign Chemical Immunity Immunity To Disease Superhuman Acute Senses, Strength, Stamina, Agility, and Reflexes Insulated Weather Adaptation Slowed Aging Animal Empathy Bone Claws(Laced whit adamantium Telepathic Resistance Skeleton Laced with Adamantium Personality Hot-headed,Aaron is a person who will not forget things fast.He is mostly a loner but will not hestitate to join others to save lifes,even if those people are villians.Aaron sometimes has beast like urges much like his uncle Victor Creed.His father said multiple ties to him that he "looks awfully alot like him" Powers and Abilities Powers -Regenerative Healing Factor -Foreign Chemical Immunity -Immunity To Disease -Superhuman Acute Senses, Strength, Stamina, Agility, and Reflexes -Insulated Weather Adaptation -Slowed Aging -Animal Empathy -Bone Claws(Laced whit adamantium) -Telepathic Resistance -Skeleton Laced with Adamantium Abilities Due to training from many of the X-Mens members and on street.He is also a higly skilled mechanic. Strength Level Because of his healing factor healing factor he can push his muscles beyond his limits whitout injury.Since he got an Adamantium skeleton he can lift heavy things whitout breaking his bones.This and his natural strength enable him to lift about 900 lbs but not more then 2 tons. Weaknesses *'Murasama Blade:' Tigerclaw 's only specific vulnerability known to date. Created by having his soul fathers infused into the katana, the efficiency of his mutant healing factor is decreased dramatically if he sustains injury from the Muramasa Blade. *'Carbonadium Digestion: '''Tigerclaw's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. *Tigerclaw's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. *'Admantium Allotropes:' Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Wolverine to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. *'Adamantium Laced Skeleton:' Not part of Tigerclaw's natural mutant attributes, Tigerclaw's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Tigerclaw's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Tigerclaw's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Tigerclaw's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. *'Adamantium Beta:' The only known occurence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as his bones do Parphernalia Equipment *'Adamantium Laced Skeleton:' Not part of Tigerclaw's natural mutant attributes, Tigerclaw's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Tigerclaw's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Tigerclaw's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Tigerclaw's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. **'Adamantium Beta:''' The only known occurence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as his bones do. Transportation He has a wide array of cars and motorcycles. Weapons He has moderate skills whit swords but prefers to use his claws. Notes No notes. Trivia *He has a strange craving for Monster Energy *It is unknown who his mother is. Links Aaron Howlett - TNAoH RPG Application